Mud Monkeys
by RhiannonNymph
Summary: There were a lot of things about humans that bothered Uriel. One was that Castiel seemed to enjoy being around them far to much. A/N: Maybe, slightly slashy. Depending how hard you look at it.


**DISCLAIMER:** Nope, still don't own 'em, but man would I like to.

**SPOILERS:** On The Head of a Pin. If those are still spoilers for anyone. And only at the end, I totally lifted Uriel and Cas' conversation.

This turned out way, way, WAY longer than I meant it to. It was supposed to be a drabble… yeah, I know, right?

Feed back is always greatly appreciated. : )

* * *

**Mud-Monkeys**

He hadn't always thought of them as mud-monkeys.

That's not to say he'd ever liked them, felt for or about them the way others had. In the beginning he'd been unmoved, uninterested, uninvolved and separate from them. He was neutral. Like a good angel should have been. They were here and that's that.

_"They're fascinating."_

That's what Castiel had told him. His brother loved to watch the humans. And often times, serving their Fathers wishes he would find himself far from home with Castiel, and his brother always kept an eye to them. He seemed enamored, and Uriel worried over Castiel. That he might loose him to the people who Father had seemed to deem … better.

His brother was gentle, even for a warrior. Castiel cared deeply for their kin.

_"Uriel, brother, look at what they've done. Is it not wondrous?"_

It was then that Uriel began to dislike the meat-sacks; when he thought that they may cost him his brother. Angels concerned themselves with very few things: the wishes of God, and their brothers and sisters.

Uriel cared for Castiel. Greatly. He loved him.

_"Uriel, do you suppose they could hear us? Understand us?"_

Some of the other angels, lesser in rank, had taken to human form. Had fallen from their rightful places to be with the humans. He couldn't understand. What would his brother possibly have to speak with them about?

How they'd taken up their Fathers time? Become the favored child?

He watched the humans mulling about the planet Father had created for them, watched as He sent His word and His son and watched as they scoffed at Him. Watched as they worked at destroying the things they'd been given.

_"I'd like to speak to one. Do you think God would allow it?"_

He began to see what Lucifer had meant. He saw his brothers and sisters fall out of favor, crashing to the earth, or worse - sinking into darkness. He watched as the simple, fragile buffoons claimed their all Fathers attention, and started working on the angels.

It was the first time he experienced jealousy, because of the mud-monkeys. Because they were worthless and still they'd captured the attention of his brother.

And in all the hundreds of thousands of years that Uriel stood watch with Castiel, never did he think the day would come when God would send them to the Earth. To Hell. It was no place for an angel. But he'd gone, just the same, Castiel by his side and they'd fought to save a man. A human man.

A human man that Father cared for so greatly, that he would send his children to Hell. He experienced envy then, for he wanted that love so much. He longed for the days before humans, when he'd had God's love and Castiel's as well.

Then something worse than being sent to Hell happened.

Castiel was the one to pull the man from Perdition. Castiel was assigned to look over the man. Castiel was told to speak with him. And he was unduly excited to try.

_"His name is Dean Winchester. He is… difficult."_

Uriel secretly rejoiced at the news. Perhaps Castiel would finally be rid of his fascination, and return his attention to his brother. Perhaps Dean Winchester would be a useful monkey.

He'd been wrong, and the opposite had occurred. The challenge of Dean Winchester gathered more of Castiel's attention.

_"I cannot seem to make him see. How do I get through to him? I don't remember humans being so difficult."_

If the boy hadn't been needed, Uriel would have taken him out of the picture. And when they learned who his brother was, what the demons thought of him, Uriel began to think differently.

Humans shouldn't have the gift of power. Sam Winchester was worse than a walking blasphemy; Uriel would have liked to lay him down unto the dust. But the Winchesters were key.

_"Dean Winchester is… unique. I find myself… drawn to him."_

Uriel's hands had clenched to fists then. He was losing his brother to a human. Castiel, who he'd known for the entirety of existence, was becoming dangerously enthralled. He needed to act.

He began seeing less reason in the need to prevent his once brother from returning. He was a creature of God, was he not? Hadn't he a right to walk the place he'd been banished to? Hadn't he been right from the start about the humans, about what would come from their existence?

And Father, God, why had he not walked among his angels in eons? Why had they been forsaken? What wrong had they done in their obedience to Him? Why had so few been granted the pleasure of seeing Him?

_"I… I am tempted, Uriel, by Dean."_

A holy rage had made its way into Uriel's mind. Fueled by his doubt, his disconnect from Father, by the mud-monkeys, and by the possibility of loosing Castiel.

So he set himself on a course, chosen by him.

He told Castiel that he was to defer to him. That he would now be in charge, he would see to Alastair and Winchester. He subjugated his brother in an attempt to save him, convert him to his views.

Then he took up Lucifer's sword, and he went to his brothers and sisters. He explained and he reasoned and he asked. And he was sorry to extinguish those who said no.

Lastly, when he was near to being found out, he went to Castiel. His brother, his friend. He hoped he was not too late, that Winchester hadn't so invaded Castiel's thoughts that Uriel would have to kill him, too.

But he would rather kill his brother, than loose him to a mud-monkey.

He was worried he might have to when Castiel started speaking to him in the warehouse. He was resolved though, he knew what he may have to do, and the humans had to be stopped. They needed to be shown where they truly stood in the grand scheme of things. And it was beneath the angels boots.

"We're brothers Uriel. Pay me that respect, tell me the truth." He knew that Castiel had figured out what he was doing. He'd wanted time to explain, really explain, lay it out and show Castiel the undeniable reason behind his actions.

He wasn't sure he'd have the time. He felt the blade of Lucifer's sword slide into his meat suits fingers, "The truth is… the only thing that can kill an angel, is another angel." The words felt terrible and sour when being spoken to Castiel. It hadn't been this hard with the others.

"You."

It breaks Uriel's heart to hear the pain in his brothers voice, "I'm afraid so." but he won't show it. He can't afford to, these next moments are critical. Castiel's life would depend on what Uriel did next.

"You broke the devils trap? Set Alastair on Dean?" Uriel shakes his head, Dean - he never thought he'd hate a human so.

"Alastair should never have been taken alive, really inconvenient Cas." Best laid plans. "Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alastair should have killed Dean and escaped and you should have gone on happily scapegoating the demons."

Castiel's gaze wandered from him, and Uriel felt a great sadness beginning to grip him. His brothers voice was laced with the pain of betrayal, his conversation was not going well. He had to make him see.

"For the murders... of our kin?" he wanted reasons. Uriel wanted to give them, explain them; he needed Castiel by his side.

"Not murders, Castiel. No. My work is conversion. How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game? By rules that make no sense." Castiel was shaking his head, Uriel wanted to grab him, make him see. He didn't want to have to kill him. They'd been together too long.

Castiel turned his back to him, "It is our Father's world, Uriel-" His time among humans hadn't done him good. Winchester had seeped into Castiel, tainting him. Uriel loved him still; he believed he could still make him understand.

"Our Father," he could feel the anger rising, an old feeling now, "He stopped being that, if He ever was, the moment He created them. Humanity. His favorites. His whining, puking larva."

"Are you trying to convert me?" Castiel's vessel's eyes are wide when he looks at Uriel.

"I wanted you to join me. I still do. With you we could be powerful enough to…"

"To?"

"Raise our brother."

"Lucifer?"

"You do remember him. How strong he was, how beautiful. And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us. Now if you want to believe in something Cas, believe in him."

"Lucifer is not God."

"God is not God anymore. He doesn't care what we do, I am proof of that."

"But this… what were you gonna do Uriel? Were you gonna kill the whole garrison?"

"I only killed the ones who said no." He thought he'd won when Castiel lowered his head. He would have his brother by his side. "Others have joined me Cas. Now please brother, don't fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid."

Uriel rejoices in the silence that follows. Rejoices in look upon his brother's face, to see him contemplating his words.

"For the first time in a long time, I am."

But then Castiel lashes out at him. And Uriel knows what he has to do. It pains him to the core of his being, but if he cannot have Castiel then Winchester certainly cannot have him.

And Castiel, his brother and friend, who loved God and his brothers and sisters and the humans; who loved all without prudence, who Uriel had loved for eternity, would have to die by his hand. The knowledge he'd gained could not be spread.

And after he'd destroyed his brother he would find Winchester.

He would let the human know the things he'd caused. The death of Castiel, he knew it would hit the mortal hard. The boy cared for Castiel - despite his attitude, Uriel knew Castiel was trusted by Dean.

Then he would thank him for allowing Lucifer the chance to take what rightfully should have been theirs.

Then he'd turn the boy to dust.

Only, Uriel had not counted on one thing. A friend, a sister, from before. He'd forgotten her, she'd fallen and he'd not wanted her to rejoin them. She loved the humans and would be of no help.

Castiel had betrayed him, he had called to her and she had come.

Even with Lucifer's sword through his neck, he could see Castiel before him. Bloody and on his knees. Perhaps Lucifer would not reach freedom; perhaps the humans would continue to destroy their paradise.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Uriel only hoped Castiel would not fall for them. He was too good for humanity.

* * *

The End. :)


End file.
